Saint Tail: Abusive Boyfriend
by shaniaswafford101
Summary: When Seira gets into a relationship with Sawatari, she learns that the boy is abusive and a rapist. Rina saw everything that Sawatari did and she had been telling Meimi what he did to her. Can Rina save Seira from the boy? Rina/Seira pairing never seen this pairing before so I decided to make a story for them.
1. The Rape

Seira Minori was with Sawatari had went over to the 16-year-old's house to talk to him. Rina noticed that Sawatari was getting more hurtful towards his week one girlfriend.

Sawatari was getting upset with Seira for talking to Asuka Jr. and he slapped her across her face! Rina growled protectively at Sawatari. He pulled at Seira's uniform skirt violently. She whimpered and Sawatari slammed his lips on Seira, silencing her whimpers. He forced his tongue inside the virgin's month and explored it.

He licks her tongue with his and he moaned. She was scared. Rina was going to call Meimi, but decided not too. "Meimi can't save you, now. I have you all to myself." Sawatari says, picking up Seira and carried her to his bedroom.

He restrained the poor girl's arms and legs with rope. She squirmed in the boy's grasp. She whimpered and he moaned into the kissed he forced upon the girl. He took off the girl's clothes and he took off his. He put his mouth on the one of the girl's breast and kneeled the other one. He forced himself on the girl and pushed is erection in the girl's slit. He pump so hard, three pumps was it for the virgin. He took the nun's virginity in the third and final pump.

He left Seira alone and she wanted to leave. She whimpered so much, that she to had cry. Tears started to pour down her face. Sawatari stared at her. "Now, now. If Meimi had not chose Asuka Jr, I wouldn't have done this to you. Now, I'm gonna call Meimi and see how she reacts." Sawatari says the Seira. He kissed her cheek. Rina wanted to hurt Sawtari so bad, but she restrained.

A/N: Saint Tail is not mine. Please enjoy this story. I have other accounts with my name up here. AwakeandAlive 1 and 2 are my other profiles. Please review and favorite.


	2. Telling Meimi

After Sawatari rapes Seira, the broken girl left without a word. She ran and ran until she stopped at a bridge. Rina was following her and realizes that the girl wanted to comment suicide without thinking. Rina ran to Seira and pulled her from the bridge. Rina pulled the girl into a hug to tell her that it was alright. Seira had tears streaking down her face.

"I saw what he did to you." Rina says, stroking Seira's back tenderly. Seira started to squrim in her friendly embrace. "Seira, stop. It's not your fault. It his. He's the one who wanted this, not you. Am I right?" Rina asked. Seira nodded on the older girl's arm.

"But, why me?" Seira asked the girl. Rina pondered this for a while. She didn't know why Sawatari wanted to do such a thing. But Rina did know one thing- If he ever do it again, he'll have to answer to her and Meimi. Rina started to feel Seira slowly falling against her chest. She held the girl by her waist to keep her from falling. Seira started to slump against the older girl's arms.

"Seira! Are you alright?" Rina asked. Seira shooked her head 'no' and winced in pain. Rina noticed and checked Seira all over. Rina realized that Seira might be bleeding from her slit. She picked up Seira bridal style and carried her to the nearest hosptial. Rina told the nurse what happened and the nurse had to put Seira in the Emerecny Room. Rina called Meimi.

"Yes, Rina. What is it?" Meimi asked coldly. She still haven't got over what Sawatari did to Seira 1 year ago.

"It's Seira. I believe she's pregnant. We're at the hosptial, now." Rina told Meimi.

"Who got my friend pregnant and was it her content?" Meimi asked.

"Sawatari did. Seira and I think that the baby that belongs to him. No, it was forced." Rina answered. She expected Meimi to go on a rant, instead she hears a beeping on her phone. She then, hears a message sound. She read the message. 'Sorry for hanging up on you. I'll see you at the hosptial.' Meimi must had typed the message fast because, 20 seconds later, she came through the hosptial's doors and reached Rina. Rina smiled at Meimi, but thought about Seira. Meimi followed her gaze and gasped.

A/N: I'm going to end this chapter here. I'll be back with the Chapter 3!


End file.
